No abras la puerta
by jerrieisreal
Summary: No abras la puerta... Ellos te están esperando... Fic Creepy. (Adaptación)


**Antes que nada, esto solo es una adaptación y yo solo cambie los personajes e hice algunos cambios en la historia... **

**Como es Creepy no tiene un autor oficial.**

* * *

**Narra Andre:**

Han pasado tres años desde aquella noche.  
Yo no debí haber estado ahí, ellos lo sabían. Ese día salí muy temprano a la casa de Beck, sus padres no estarían y tenía un nuevo videojuego de terror; pasaríamos toda la noche jugando.  
Ellos lo sabían, yo no debí haber estado ahí esa noche, Beck debió estar solo. Ellos lo habían observado por días como hacen siempre y sabían que esa noche estaría solo. Desde el momento en que lo eligieron, no había marcha atrás.  
Pero tal vez quieras saber quiénes son ellos. Bueno, la verdad… aún no estoy seguro, sigo sin asimilar lo que pasó aquella noche; pero te contaré lo que hasta ahora sé, para que tengas cuidado.  
Ellos se encuentran en todas partes, en ningún lugar estás exento de ser su víctima. Eligen a una persona, no sé bien cómo o en qué características se basan, pero una vez que te eligen no cambiarán de opinión: te vigilan, te estudian y estudian a todas las personas que conoces. Día tras día te observan cuidadosamente sin que tú te percates de su presencia.  
Y esperan la noche en que su víctima esté sola, es en ese momento cuando todo empieza.  
Aquel día llegué alrededor de las 8:00 p.m. a su casa. Sus padres habían salido desde temprano y él había preparado todo lo necesario para pasar jugando toda la noche. Al día siguiente no habría clases, así que yo regresaría a mi casa por la mañana. Pasamos un buen rato jugando, el tiempo pasó tan pronto que cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era la una de la madrugada. Nos habíamos llevado algunos sustos con el juego, así que comenzamos a hacer bromas con la situación; ahí fue cuando todo se puso raro. Empezamos a escuchar ruidos extraños afuera de la habitación, que al principio pensábamos que no era nada importante, e hicimos algunos chistes en relación a lo que jugábamos. "Deben ser los zombis", nosotros sólo reíamos. Pero nos comenzamos a poner tensos cuando el sonido se oía más claro: eran pisadas, se escuchaban pisadas por todo el pasillo de afuera.  
—¿Crees que tus padres hayan regresado? —le pregunté, a lo que él respondió que sus padres regresarían hasta el día siguiente, por la tarde. Además, el número de pasos que se escuchaban eran demasiados como para ser sólo sus padres.  
De pronto, luego de oír todos esos pasos acercándose cada vez más a la puerta, hubo un profundo silencio.  
—¿Hay alguien afuera?… ¿Quién está ahí? —comenzamos a preguntar, nerviosos. Estábamos seguros de que había alguien afuera, pero esos sonidos… ¿quién podría ser? En la habitación en la que estábamos había una computadora que Beck había encendido desde que comenzamos a jugar, era una costumbre suya. Se escuchó un sonido que provenía de ella, un sonido familiar, pero que por el miedo que teníamos en ese momento nos provocó una reacción de sobresalto a ambos. Era sólo un correo electrónico que le había llegado, pues también había dejado la ventana de su correo abierta. Ver esto nos dio algo de sosiego, y hasta reímos un poco; sin embargo, la tensión volvió a nosotros al notar que la dirección de quien lo enviaba era irreconocible, una combinación aleatoria de números y letras. Dudamos abrirlo, pero Beck decidió hacerlo. Quedamos completamente paralizados tras leer lo que decía el correo:  
"Pase lo que pase, no abras la puerta".  
Con tan sólo leer esas palabras, una sensación completamente rara invadió mi corazón. En ese momento realmente sentía pánico, pero el mensaje decía más.  
"Ellos están afuera. Por favor, hagas lo que hagas, escuches lo que escuches, no abras la puerta. Intentarán convencerte de que lo hagas, tienen muchos métodos; pueden fingir ser alguien que conoces, un familiar, un amigo, y sus voces sonarán igual. Tal vez te pidan ayuda, te dirán que están lastimados, te suplicarán que abras la puerta. Pero escuches lo que escuches esta noche, no abras. Trata de ignorarlos, trata de dormir, mañana todo estará bien. Ellos jugarán con tu mente; no lo permitas. Por favor, créeme, ¡no abras la puerta!".  
Cuando terminamos de leer yo no sabía qué pensar. Tal vez era una broma tonta de Jade, tal vez incluso era Beck quien me jugaba una broma… pero él tenia esa expresión, estaba tan asustado como yo, lo pude sentir. Ahora sabíamos que había alguien ahí afuera, tras la puerta. De pronto, llegó el momento más aterrador que nos pudimos esperar; en ese instante un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo y me dejó paralizado. Una voz se escuchó, provenía de atrás de la puerta. Beck estaba seguro y yo lo puedo corroborar: la voz era la de su madre.  
—Beck por favor ábreme, tu padre y yo tuvimos un accidente en el auto, estamos muy lastimados… por favor, abre, ayúdanos. —Al escuchar esto Beck sólo retrocedió un paso. Aún puedo recordar esa expresión en su rostro, estaba en shock. Estoy seguro de que ninguno de los dos lo creíamos ni sabíamos qué hacer.  
—Hijo por favor, abre, ¿qué esperas? Necesitamos tu ayuda… —Sin lugar a dudas, ésa era la voz de su padre. Eran las voces moribundas de sus padres tras la puerta, clamando por ayuda. Beck y yo permanecimos sin reacción por algunos segundos, después él se volteó lentamente, y me dijo:

—Esos realmente son mis padres. Necesitan ayuda, abriré la puerta.  
Se propuso dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero lo detuve.  
—Recuerda el correo, lo que nos dijo que pasaría, ¿no se te hace extraño?, ¿qué tal si es verdad y ellos no son tus padres? —Él lo único que hizo fue hacer que lo soltara. "No digas tonterías", me dijo. "Tú los escuchaste, ésas eran las voces de mis padres. El correo debe de ser una estúpida coincidencia". Se dirigió a la puerta sin que pudiera hacer nada.  
La verdad, no sé qué me hizo hacerlo, pudo ser el miedo que me invadía… pero al verlo dirigirse a la puerta, lo único que pensé fue correr hacia el armario en donde mi amigo guardaba algunas de sus cosas y esconderme ahí. No sabía lo que pasaría, pero en verdad tenía miedo.  
Lo que escuché a continuación aún no lo olvido, y hasta el día de hoy tengo pesadillas con ello. Él abrió la puerta, y después sólo pude escuchar sus gritos. Eran unos gritos desgarrantes, llenos de dolor y terror; yo no pude hacer nada más que permanecer inmóvil, hasta que después de unas horas me quedé dormido.  
Al despertar por la mañana, me extrañó ver el lugar en que me encontraba, y luego lo recordé todo. Salí del armario y en la habitación no había nadie. Noté de inmediato que ya era de día y que la puerta estaba abierta, así que decidí salir. Busqué por toda la casa esperando encontrarlo y que me dijera que todo había sido una broma, pero Beck no estaba. En la tarde llegaron sus padres y les conté lo sucedido, llamaron a la policía y lo buscaron por días, pero él nunca apareció. El correo que le había llegado esa noche también desapareció, y para ser honesto creo que nadie creyó nada de lo que les había contado.  
Aunque… no importa que nadie me creyera, yo sé lo que pasó esa noche y sé que ellos estaban ahí afuera. También sé que no debí haber estado ahí, que no debería saber que ellos existen.  
Aún no sé por qué lo hacen, creo que sólo tratan de divertirse con las personas, con su pánico… alguna especie de juego. Cada día lo analizo y trato de aprender más de ellos; sé que sólo llegan en la noche y que pueden imitar cualquier voz, que si no abres la puerta se irán y también creo que siempre recibirás ese extraño mensaje de advertencia, debe ser parte de su macabro juego.  
No debí estar ahí ese día, y no debería saber que ellos existen. Sé que algún día regresaran por mí, pero pase lo que pase, no abriré la puerta.

* * *

**Que les pareció? Dejen su comentarios :D Los invito a leer Vampire Love! Saludos...**


End file.
